wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flutter (Aira)
This is an OC for the Animal Inspired Contest! (Wine-throated hummingbird) Please do not steal or edit! Grammar suggests in the comments. Appearance Flutter has a light brown head speckled with green that slowly fades into a white. Towards his tail, another ombre starts that goes from the white scales of his body to an orange. Instead of a LeafWing leaf-like shape on his tail, Flutter has ten feather-like shapes in a plume that he can open and contract. They are a dark, chocolate-y brown with white tips. He has a ruff that is a bright hot pink-red that pops out from his body. He is fairly small, with wings a of a light brownish color. Many other dragons comment on his vast color variety. Personality Flutter, unlike his seemingly delicate name, is bold and enjoys playing pranks on other dragonets, who, like him, are in their later years. He doesn't steal for fun, however, as his family doesn't have much food due to their children being hybrids. Abilities Flutter can control and manipulate flowers, which he gets from his LeafWing father. From his RainWing mother's side, Flutter has stinging, lightly acidic venom in his talons that he can release into dragons when clawing them. Being a quarter SkyWing from his father's side, who is a LeafWing-SkyWing hybrid, Flutter can also fly quite fast Relationships 'Beech (father)-' Beech is strong, and like Flutter, cannot help but pick a fight when a dragon insults their family. Flutter and Beech get along fairly well, with Flutter often going flying with his father and trying to impress him the most. Beech also usually congratulates Flutter when he pulls off pranks or other teasing surprises. 'Glimmer (mother)-' Glimmer often disapproves of her son's bold and sneaky nature but does care for him and tries to always comfort him in harder times. She also doesn't mind when hybrid-hating dragons yell and jeer at her. She believes that some people aren't impressing---definitely unlike Flutter, and his father, Beech, who retaliate when the haters make fun of them. 'Ash (little sister)-' Ash is less colorful than her brother, and often grumbles to Flutter that she wishes she was more colorful, as she resembles mostly a LeafWing with dashes of maroon-gold. They are about three years apart in age, though Ash is generally more mature than Flutter and frowns upon his teasing, boyish nature. Though Ash and Flutter used to get along very well, Ash ran away in anger at Flutter after Flutter injured a dragon she intended to become mates with. (See history) 'Passiflora (mate)-' Passiflora is gentle and shy, a complete opposite of Flutter, who makes himself known with his bold personality and often sly demeanor. She does not like fighting, though when hybrid-haters make fun of Flutter and their dragonets, Passiflora will defend them in any way she can. 'Heliconia -' Heliconia is sweet and kind, one of Flutter's dragonets. She, like him, enjoys nectar and considers it one of the most delicious things to taste. She is brave and speaks her mind, refusing to bend to those who she disagrees with, no matter how powerful. 'Cacao-' Cacao is one of Flutter's dragonet, and is male. He shares his father's boldness, though unlike Flutter looks before he leaps to make sure what he does is not going to negatively affect other dragons around him. History Flutter hatched in SkyWing territory, but he and his parents were quickly chased away by SkyWings who wanted nothing to do with a young LeafWing-SkyWing hybrid and his family. Growing up in a remote island just off of Pantala, Flutter's parents hatched his sister, Ash, where the two of them grew up. The family lived alone and ate the plants and animals that inhabited the island. LeafWings, who lived close to the island, distressed multiple times that the family was not welcome though didn't do anything about it for fear that the SkyWings or RainWings would take offense, since Flutter had blood from both tribes. Eventually food grew scarce, and Flutter, realizing that he could use his speedy wings to his advantage, stole LeafWing resources to keep his family alive. Ash joined in sometimes, though reluctant. When Flutter was nearing adulthood, Ash became charmed by a young LeafWing, Bristlecone, who was sweet and kind and wanted Ash to come live with him. Since Ash had the flitting-like flying ability of a SkyWing, but on the exterior appeared as a LeafWing, Bristlecone was confident that the LeafWings would accept her. Flutter wanted nothing to do with Bristlecone, saying that his parents were members of a LeafWing organization who hated hybrids. Ash countered, saying that they'd accept her since she was not an obvious hybrid and had mostly LeafWing abilities. Arguing with his younger sister, Flutter declared that she could not love Bristlecone and that to do so would be something of a betrayal to him and their father. Flutter's mother, Glimmer, didn't agree with him and Beech, saying that she wasn't one to end Ash and Bristlecone's love. Growing furious, Flutter attacked him in attempts to get Bristlecone away from Ash. Ash fled when she heard the news, getting help to save Bristlecone's life. Meanwhile, Flutter's mother shut herself away from both Beech and Flutter as she was disgusted and furious with them. Eventually, Glimmer forgave them, though the family never saw Ash again. Flutter, after a couple of years, took a RainWing as his mate named Passiflora. They had two dragonets, Heliconia (female) and Cacao (male). and had one dragonet. Convincing Ash to talk to them, the two reconciled and decided to move to the rainforest at Pyrrhia with their mother and father. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:LeafWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids